Matchmaker: Valentine's Day
by Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki
Summary: Ayame and Naruto are bored, so Ayame gets an idea to get the couples together for the best Valentine's Day ever. No characters are mine. Pairings: NarutoOC SasukeOC ShikamaruOC KibaOC NejiOC. Please read and review!A little OOC PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The brilliant idea

Hi everyone!!! This is Matchmaker: Valentine's Day, made in honor of Valentine's Day! This is my first fanfic, and I accept advise and constructive critisism, but PLEASE don't flame me!!! I would also like to dedicate this story to:

Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel

Animal Comunicator

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or Cameron, Tara, Dawn, Kiki, or Ayame. My sister/best friend owns them and someone else owns Naruto. Sighs, imagine what would happen if I owned Naruto. I don't own anything!!!!

Matchmaker: Valentine's Day

Chapter 1

The brilliant plan

"Augh, I am so BORED!!!!!!!!!" A girl with wavy blonde with light pink tinted hair and chocolate eyes with black flecks that always shined cheerfully, freckles, and blue gemstone earrings that sparkled in the light said. She had a light blue sleeveless top that had white snowflakes on it, and navy blue jeans with ninja sandals.

"I know, there is nothing to do, believe it." Her boyfriend said. He had bright spiky blonde hair and gentle blue eyes, whisker marks on his face and he was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with ninja sandals.

"You know Naruto, it is nearly Valentine's Day, and yet Cameron and Sasuke, Tara and Shikamaru, Dawn and Kiba, and Kiki and Neji don't seem to be spending time together as couples!" The girl said as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah, Ayame, I don't like that, but what can we do about it?" Naruto asked, once again showing his stupidity.

"Naruto, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." Ayame sighed and shook her head.

"Thanks!" He said, then when what she said finally set in, "HEY!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up," she said, then hit Naruto on the head, "baka."

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, I am just SOOOOOOOO bored." Ayame sighed again.

"Me too." Naruto said.

At that moment a light bulb went off in Ayame's head. It was the most perfect idea ever. She was bored anyway, this was the perfect thing to do!!!!!!!!! She needed a partner for this project though. She looked at Naruto with big eyes and smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that Ayame?" Naruto asked stupidly

"Naruto, you know how we said we wanted to help them out? Well, I have the perfect plan," Ayame replied, " and I need your help."

Naruto agreed , so Ayame quickly told him what she had in mind. Naruto's eyes grew wider with every word she said. Ayame had the best ideas. He liked what he heard. For once, he could be useful to someone, and he loved that it would be Ayame, his girlfriend..

"And that's the plan." Ayame finished looking at him

"So what will we call it?" Naruto asked

"Let's call it Matchmaker: Valentine's Day." Ayame said.

End of chapter 1.

Love advice and reviews so please review everyone!!!


	2. Chapter 2 The plan in action:part 1

Hi!!! I'm back!! Here's chapter 2!!

I would like to dedicate this chapter too:

suzako(1st to review)

Animal Comunicator(2nd to review)

Saya Moonshadow(3rd to review)

Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel(4th to review)

Thank you all so much!!!!!!! I will dedicate chapter 3 too anyone that reviews chapter 2!!

Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto. I don't even own Cameron, Tara, Dawn, Ayame and Kiki. This is really sad.

Chapter 2

The plan in action: part 1, Cameron and Sasuke

Cameron was sitting on her windowsill talking to Kisha, her black-furred, green tinted, leopard cub when there was a knock on the door. She got up, her green eyes changing back to hazel slowly. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap light green top and baggy forest green cargo shin-length capris and ninja sandals. Her blonde with green streaks hair was pulled into a French braid with stud earrings in her ears.

"Coming!!!" She called

She opened the door, to find Ayame, who was panting because she had run all the way back home.

"I need, to talk to you, Cameron." She said, still panting heavily.

"What's this about Ayame?" Cameron asked rolling her eyes, "Did the ramen shop people go on strike?"

" Don't even joke about things that serious Cameron!!!" Ayame yelled.

"Well, then what do you want?" Cameron asked, rolling her eyes again and sighing," _Probably half price ramen day._"

"I came to tell you that Sasuke wants to meet you by the bridge tonight!" Ayame stated excitedly, "Isn't that great?"

"Whatever, thanks, bye." Cameron said, trying to hide her excited tone.

" _Yes! I wonder what he wants to tell me! Oh, no I'm turning into a fan girl!!!! And fan girls, especially Sakura, are losers to him!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, Cam, calm yourself down. Now, what to wear……….."

* * *

_

Sasuke was training in a field by himself, when he heard someone behind him.

"Come out! I won't lose to whoever you are." Sasuke said confidently. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with the Uchiha family crest on the back , tan shorts and ninja sandals.

"Whoa, Sasuke it's just me, believe it." Naruto said, coming out from behind a tree.

"Oh, well, what do you want, baka?" Sasuke asked

"I just came to give you a message from Cameron-san," Naruto said

"Hn," Sasuke said " I don't care" But in his mind he was jumping for joy.

"Well, she wants to meet you at the bridge tonight, okay? She says she wants to tell you something important," Naruto replied " Oh, and did I tell you ? The carnival is coming to Konoha!!!! Then would be the perfect time to ask Cameron to it! It opens on Valentine's Day!!!!!!! Believe it!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hn, maybe I will," Sasuke hinted," I can't believe I'm saying this but you're a genius Naruto!!"

"I am?" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"It's just an expression baka," Sasuke said, "Baka." He added for good measure.

"Well, whatever, see you later believe it!!!!!" Naruto said, and walked away.

* * *

"Did it work?" Naruto asked Ayame when he found her in a clearing

"Oh, yeah, she totally fell for it, you?" Ayame asked.

"He's in!!! Believe it!!!!!" Naruto answered.

* * *

Later that night, at the bridge,

Naruto and Ayame were in hiding while Cameron and Sasuke approached from opposite sides of the bridge. They finally met in the middle and held each other's hands.

"You wanted to ask me something?" They asked each other at the same time.

"Wait I thought YOU wanted to ask me something!" They said at the same time.

"But Naruto told me you wanted to ask me something!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But Ayame told me you wanted to ask me something!" Cameron exclaimed at the same time.

Then it came to them

"Ayame, Naruto!!!!!!!!! We know you're there!" They yelled at the same time.

" Anyway, I want to ask you something Cameron." Sasuke said.

" What is it Sasuke?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I, um, will you go to the carnival with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course Sasuke!!! I love you Sasuke-kun!!!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I love you too Cameron-chan!!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Then they kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss became more passionate. Ayame and Naruto, seeing that their work was done, snuck out slowly.

"Score!" Ayame said

"Yes! We did it, believe it!" Naruto said.

"Next victims, Tara and Shikamaru." They said at the same time.

End of chapter 2.

Please review, it would make me really happy!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 The plan in action: part 2

Hi everyone!!! I'm back!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, every time I tried to work on it, something came up that I had to do. Anyways, here it is!!!!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel

For being the ONLY ONE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone please review!!!! It will keep me motivated to write more!!!!!!!!! Anyway, here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3

The plan in action: part 2, Tara and Shikamaru

The next day Ayame met Naruto in the forest clearing where they had met the day before.

"Good morning Naruto!!!! Do you remember who our victims are today?" Ayame asked.

"Of course! Believe it!!!! It was, um, um, um, who was it again?" Naruto asked.

Ayame sighed," It's **Tara and Shikamaru**, remember?"

Naruto shook his head," Nope, believe it!"

Ayame sighed again, "Well, you at least remember the plan right?"

"Oh, yeah, believe it!!!!!" Naruto said.

"_How does he remember the plan, but not who it was for?_" Ayame thought, "_Ah, well, we ARE talking about Naruto here._"

"Well, then let's go!!" Ayame yelled as they both ran off.

Tara was sleeping(A/N Wow, what a surprise) when Ayame came to her door. She didn't bother knocking because she knew her sister was sleeping and would sleep right through her knocking. When she came in, she went straight to Tara's bed. On her bedside table there was a megaphone that was used for getting Tara up each day. Ayame grabbed it and yelled,

"TARA TARA TARA WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tara didn't stir.

"TARA WAKE UP BEFORE I DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Nothing.

"TARA WAKE UP, KONOHA IS PERISHING!!!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP OR WE WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tara just rolled over.

"TARA!! WAKE UP QUICKLY!!! A STORM IS COMING AND THERE ARE ONLY A FEW HOURS LEFT OF CLOUDWATCHING TIME!!!!!!!! HURRY OR YOU HAVE TO GO CLOUDWATCHING TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tara sat bolt upright and said,

"I have to get out there!! Quickly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then she looked outside," Hey, there is no storm coming! You tricked me!"

Ayame smiled sheepishly," I do what I have to, Tara."

Tara sighed," What do you want? Troublesome."

"Oh no! You're turning into Shikamaru!!! I'll save you Tara!!!" Ayame yelled.

"Ayame, what do you want?" Tara changed the subject quickly.

"Oh, I came to tell you that Shikamaru wants to meet you in the usual cloud watching spot at noon, he wants to tell you something important. He says he would tell you all this himself, but he thinks it's too troublesome. Isn't that great?" Ayame said excitedly.

"Sounds pointless, thanks Ayame, goodbye." Tara said, trying to hide HER excited tone.

"_I wonder what he wants? Oh, no I'm obsessing!! Obsessing is troublesome!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, Tara, calm down, you are lazy, you shouldn't be thinking these thoughts!!!_ _Okay, now what to wear….."

* * *

_

Shikamaru was watching the clouds in Tara's and his usual spot for cloud watching when he heard someone behind him. He didn't pay attention until he saw a bright orange and black jumpsuit in front of him. He was wearing a fishnet shirt and a forest green jacket, dark pants and ninja sandals.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru said, "Troublesome."

"I just came to tell you that Tara wants to meet you at noon in the usual place," Naruto said, "She says she wants to tell you something important, believe it!"

"That's such a drag," Shikamaru said.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing, believe it!" Naruto said, " The carnival is coming to Konoha!!! It opens on Valentine's Day!!!! It even has a Ferris wheel! The Ferris wheel has a perfect view of the clouds! Believe it!!! Then would be the perfect time to ask Tara to it!! Believe it!!!!!"

"Sure, whatever, talking to you is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, see you later, believe it!" Naruto replied.

* * *

Ayame met Naruto a few minutes later at Naruto's apartment.

"How'd it go?" Ayame asked.

"He's in, you?" Naruto replied.

"She totally fell for it." Ayame said.

* * *

At noon, in a forest clearing,

Naruto and Ayame were in the trees, watching on, when Tara and Shikamaru came. Tara was wearing a black sleeveless belly shirt under a black jacket, navy blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and ninja sandals.

"Hi, Shika." Tara said sounding totally bored.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru replied, "What do you want?"

"What do YOU want?" Tara asked, " Ayame told me you wanted to ask me something now say it so I can go back to sleep."

"Troublesome, Naruto told me you wanted to ask me something troublesome woman," Shikamaru said yawning.

The two geniuses figured it out quickly but were too lazy to do anything. They just sat down .

"Oh, by the way, I DO have something to ask you Tara!" Shikamaru said sounding VERY unlike Shikamaru, Tara was worried.

"Okay, you're acting a little weird," Tara said.

"Well, troublesome, though it is a drag, will you go to the carnival with me? It is supposed to have the best view of the clouds in all of Konoha, or that's what I heard, troublesome," Shikamaru asked, bored.

" Okay Shika, whatever you say," Tara said.

They both laid down under their favorite tree. As Tara put her head on Shikamaru's chest like a pillow, Ayame and Naruto snuck off, knowing that they didn't need to do anything else. But before they were far away they heard….

"I love you troublesome woman," Shikamaru said.

"I love you too Shika-kun," Tara said.

"Awwwwwww, how sweet," Ayame said, " Why don't we ever say stuff like that?"

"We don't need to, believe it!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto replied.

"You're right Naruto," Ayame said. (A/N Naruto's right for once!!! The world is coming to an end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Next victims, Dawn and Kiba," They said together.

End of chapter 3.

Sorry again about the long wait, but please review!!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would really love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The reason I made Sasuke the way he is in the story is because I really hate him(Sorry all Sasuke fans, and Cameron!!) and I wanted to make him look dumb and silly. Please don't flame me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 The plan in action part 3

Hola people!! I'm back with chapter 4!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!

Silence

Fine fine fine! On with the dedications!!!

Silence

Ah hem, I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

Mizu Hime

Mind Walking Rabid Squirrel

Element Girls

And da da da

Animal Comunicator

Candy to you all!!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!

Dawn: Awwww, come on, this is my chapter, lets hurry up already!!!!!!

Me: Fine Ms. Impatient, you can do the disclaimer.

Dawn: Okay! Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki does not own Naruto, nor Dawn, Tara, Cameron, Kiki, or Ayame!! Now on with the story!!!!

* * *

Matchmaker: Valentine's Day

Chapter 4

The plan in action part 3: Dawn and Kiba

Ayame got up early the next morning. She got up suddenly, so she opened her eyes to see what had woken her, and found Naruto staring at her, two inches away from her face. Ayame screamed, and Naruto jumped back quickly, surprised.

"Naruto!!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing????" She yelled.

" I was, I was just, I just wanted to do the plan early today, that's all, believe it!!!" Naruto said, still in shock.

"And so you broke into my house, broke into my room and instead of pushing or poking me awake, you decided to stand two inches away from my face?!?!?!?!?" Ayame was yelling again.

"Um, yeah," Naruto said, still not knowing why Ayame was mad at him.

"Baka. Oh, well, you're lucky I didn't have something heavy I could throw at you," Ayame said, relaxing.

"Can we go through with the plan yet?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, meet me on top on the Hokage Monument in half an hour," Ayame said, "Now, I have to get changed and what not, so GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that she threw him out of the room and slammed the door.

They met, half an hour later, on top of the Hokage Monument.

"Hey, Naruto, sorry about earlier today," Ayame said rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"Oh, it's okay," Naruto said, "Anyway, I remember who our victims are today, believe it!"

"You do? Really?" Ayame was shocked, to say the least.

"Yeah, it was Dawn and Kiba, right?" Naruto asked.

"YES!!!! OH my gosh you're right!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame screamed.

"I am? I AM????? I mean, of course I am, believe it!!!!!!!" Naruto said.

"Okay, now that we've got over that shock, lets go on with the plan, okay?" Ayame asked.

"Okay, let's go! Believe it!!!" Naruto replied.

Dawn was at the Academy, helping the teachers, when Ayame went to find her. Ayame came when the Academy was in class, so she was a little surprised at the number of people there. Dawn was acting as the assistant to Iruka that day, so when Ayame came in suddenly, she introduced her to the class.

"Class, you remember my younger sister Ayame, Ayame, class," Dawn told the class.

"Hi, Ayame-san!!!!" the class said.

"Hi kids!!!!!!" Ayame replied cheerfully.

"Ayame, why are you here interrupting my class?" Iruka said, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, Iruka-san, I just need to talk to Dawn for a sec, so come on Dawn!!!" Ayame said, while pulling Dawn out the door.

When they were far enough away Ayame pulled Dawn into an empty classroom.

"Okay, what'd ya want to tell me Ayame? Dawn asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ayame said, Dawn looked mad, " Just that Kiba wants to meet you at Team 7's training grounds for lunch in half an hour!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that great?!?!?!!"

"Yes!!!! This is great!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for telling me Ayame!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn's reaction was much different than Cameron's and Tara's.

"You're welcome!!!!!! I bet he can't wait!!!!!!!!" Ayame said.

"Kay, bye!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn said.

She walked back to the classroom, a big smile on her face.

* * *

Kiba was training with his dog Akamaru when Naruto found him. 

"Gatsuuga!!!!!!" Kiba said

"Hey Kiba!!!!!!!!" Naruto said

"Dynamic marking!!!!!!!!" Kiba said.

It hit Naruto in the eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, sorry Naruto!!!!" Kiba said

"MY EYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, "I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JUST SHUT UP NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled. Naruto quieted down, "Now, the acid effect should wear off, in about 3.…2.…1!!!

"My eye…my eye…my eye," Naruto mumbled, holding his eye.

"Don't be such a baby, Naruto," Kiba said.

"My eye…my eye…my eye," Naruto kept going on until Kiba hit him on the head.

"Will you shut up already you baka!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled.

"My head…my head…my head," Naruto mumbled again, holding a large lump on his head.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT????????" Kiba yelled.

"Ow, my ears, anyway," Naruto said nervously while Kiba glared at him, "I just came to tell you that Dawn wants to meet you at team 7's training grounds for lunch in half an hour, she said she wants to tell you something important, believe it!!!!!!!!

"Is that all?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"No, did you hear? The Valentine's Day carnival is coming to Konoha and it opens on Valentine's Day!!" Naruto said.

"Cool!!! Thanks Naruto!!! And no hard feelings right???" Kiba asked.

"You COULD have been more careful, ya know," Naruto said as he left.

"Ya whatever, baka," Kiba said.

* * *

Later, at team 7's training grounds, 

Ayame was with Naruto in the trees.

"Hey Kiba!!!!" Dawn said running up, picnic basket in hand.

"Hey Dawn!!!!" Kiba yelled back.

"I heard from Ayame that you wanted to tell me something, what is it Kiba?" Dawn asked.

" What are you talking about? The baka told me you wanted to tell ME something!" Kiba said.

"What do you think Kalley?" Dawn asked.

"Yip!" Kalley said.

"Bark bark!!" Akamaru said.

"Akamaru says he smells Naruto and Ayame in the trees," Kiba said, "I smell them too."

"Darn! I forgot about that!!!" Ayame whispered.

" Forgot about what?" Naruto asked blankly.

"They can smell us you idiot!" Ayame said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Naruto said, a little too loudly.

Kiba and Dawn looked at the trees and Dawn started to throw kunai, shuriken, maces, axes, etc.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Ayame yelled in unison.

"Come on!" Ayame yelled at Naruto, " I have an idea!"

* * *

She led Naruto into a clearing and held his hand. 

" I have to show you the new invisibility jutsu I have been working on," Ayame said.

"No trace jutsu!!" Ayame said. They both became invisible.

"But won't they just smell us like last time?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you think I call it a "no trace" jutsu?" Ayame asked, " Kiba's, Akamaru's, and Kalley's noses can't smell us, and byakugan can't see us."

" Okay then!" Naruto said, not quite understanding.

"You don't need to understand, Naruto, just come on!" Ayame said. (A/N They can both see each other, because they were holding hands when Ayame preformed the jutsu.)

They went back to where Dawn and Kiba were now eating and watching Akamaru and Kalley play. As Naruto and Ayame watched, they kissed passionately.

"I'm so glad those two crazy freaks are gone," Kiba said.

"You're calling US crazy freaks?" Naruto asked, " He should take a look in a mirror, believe it!"

" Just be quiet, Naruto, I'm trying to listen!" Ayame said.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

"I love you Kiba," Dawn said.

"I love you too Dawn," Kiba said.

"Let's play with Kalley and Akamaru," Kiba said, offering her his hand.

"Okay!!!" Dawn said while Kiba helped her up.

As they ran off with Kalley and Akamaru, laughing, Ayame and Naruto went off into a clearing.

* * *

"We got them!" Naruto said. 

"Perfect," Ayame said.

"Next victims, Kiki and Neji," They said at the same time.

* * *

End of chapter 4!!!! 

I'm sorry if Kiba is a little OOC, I'm not really familiar with his personality. But I'm not updating until I have 15 reviews!!!! Cuz I'm evil like that!!! MWAHAHA!!! Ah hem, please review!!!!!!!!


End file.
